


I'll Have the Recommendation

by caitrionabh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, based off of that picture that was circulating tumblr, poor iceland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon gets caught in a rainstorm and ends up trapped in a coffeeshop with a rather attractive barista and a sign with an interesting suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have the Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> (as usual Leon is HK and Emil is Ice)

Just his luck. The one day his brother couldn’t give him a ride the heavens had to open as he walked home. Glancing around for any form of cover he spotted a coffee shop across the road. With a quick check for traffic he ran across the road and ducked into the small café.

 

It was quiet inside, the only other person was the barista behind the counter. He appeared to be about Leon’s age with messy, ashy white hair. As he hadn’t appeared to notice Leon yet he took a moment to observe his surroundings. It was a cozy place with several comfortable looking chairs, and it didn’t appear to be the kind of place that was ever very busy. Assuming they could make decent tea, this could be a wonderful place to work on papers and the like Leon figured. Finally turning his attention towards the counter his eye was caught by a rather amusing sign.

 

Written in messy scrawl on the chalkboard were the words:

 

_Today your barista is:_

_1) Hella fucking gay_

_2) Desperately single_

_For your drink today I recommend:_

_you give me your number_

 

His slight chuckle startled the previously oblivious man behind the counter.

 

“Hi. Sorry I didn’t see you there? What can I get you?” he stammered, clearly flustered.

 

Leon grinned as watched the poor guy turn red. His eyes were a lovely shade of lilac. He really was adorable Leon thought.

 

“I’m actually just here to keep out of the downpour.” Leon replied. “As long as that’s okay with you.” he amended.

 

“Oh, sure, no problem. If you need anything just let me know.”

 

Leon settled into one of the chairs near the window, content to watch the rain for a while. As it started to dry up he rose to leave but paused halfway to the door. His lips curled into a small smirk as he made his way over to the counter.

 

“I never did get your name.” Leon said as the barista turned back to him.

 

“Emil.” he replied.

 

“Nice to meet you, Emil. I’m Leon.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Emil replied, almost as a questioning.

Leaning onto the counter Leon asked “Do you happen to have a pen and paper back there I could borrow?”

 

With a confused frown Emil pulled out a pen and a small notepad from a drawer beneath the counter. “Here.” he said as he handed them to Leon. “But why do you need them?”

 

“I’m taking you up on your recommendation.” Leon replied gesturing vaguely in the direction of the chalkboard.

 

“What recommendation?” Emil asked, reaching to turn the board around so he could read it. “I didn’t add a-”

 

Leon looked up with mild concern as he head Emil sputter into silence mid-sentence. He watched as Emil took the board and hid it behind the counter, his face an alarming shade of red and muttering curses and death threats under his breath. After a moment, he turned back to Leon.

 

“I didn’t write that. A friend must have written it for me.”

 

With an amused grin Leon said “Well as long as you have no serious objections I’m gonna give you my number anyway.”

 

“Why?” Emil demanded, with a bewildered expression.

 

“Cause I feel like it. Here.” Leon scrawled his name and number before passing the pen and paper back to Emil. “Call me later, if you want, but for now I have to go, I’m expected at home.”

 

“Okay, sure. Yeah, whatever.” Emil said in a dazed manner, not completely sure what was happening.

 

Leon made his way to the door. Pausing on the threshold he turned back with one final query.

 

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand.”

 

“What?”

 

“How can someone as cute as you be desperately single?”

 

Emil, still struggling to form a reply, and face somehow managing to turn an even darker shade of red, heard Leon laughing as the door swung shut. Glancing down at the paper in his hand he sighed and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans, knowing that as embarrassed as he felt, he was going to end up calling anyway.

 

 


End file.
